Happy Birthday, Sakura
by misto-shadow
Summary: Yup, this is for Sakura's birthday. She wants to stay home and be all close and cuddly with a blanket, chocolate, and some movies, but there are so many interruptions! SasuxSaku


**A/N:** Yeah. I guess it's gonna be Sakura's twenty-fifth birthday. Sounds good to me. Read on, wonderful people! Oh, and **XOXOXOXOXO**…. Is now my scene break thing. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Ever After, or Pride and Prejudice. Go sue somebody else, please.

Happy Birthday Sakura!

_**XOXOXOXO**_

Sakura slipped into a pair of black jogging pants and a gray tee with a thin blue stripe across the chest, determined to spend _her _birthday how _she_ wanted to this year. Last year had been a bust because she couldn't get the day off from working at the hospital, and ended up having a drunk driver crash victim die on her. Not one of the best birthday presents she had ever gotten.

The year before that Ino had dragged her out birthday shopping almost all day long, which was kind of nice, but her feet hurt afterwards and Ino ended up buying more stuff for herself than looking at things for Sakura. An iffy birthday.

And the worst of them all was when her mum hired a clown, Hinata cried because she was afraid of clowns, and one of the clowns' dogs barfed on Sakura's brand new set of hair ribbons from Ino. Really gross, disastrous birthday.

But this year, ohoho, this year was going to be _the best._ No work, no interruptions (Sakura had made sure her cell phone was off and the door was locked), and no dogs with digestion problems. Everything a girl could want on her birthday. Sakura shoved a tape into her VCR, humming and grinning to herself. What a wonderful day this would be.

She grabbed a bag of Hershey kisses, a box of tissues, and snuggled into the couch with a nice warm blanket. Wonderful birthday already. She had only made it through the first ten minutes of _Ever After_ when the house phone rang.

Sakura paused the movie, tossed her blanket to the floor and stomped into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Sakura-chan! Do you--"

"No. Go away. Do not call back or I will never treat you to Ramen _ever again."_

Slam.

Sakura smiled. Ah. That went well. Now, back to her movie….

Hershey kisses. Check.

Tissues. Check.

Amazingly soft, snuggly blanket. Check.

Movie. Check.

She watched her way through the next half hour uninterrupted, eating chocolate and getting up occasionally for more food. What? She was allowed to indulge. It was her birthday, dammit, and there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that she wouldn't take advantage of such an occasion.

_Riiing!_

Stupid phone. She was disconnecting it. NOW.

"What!?"

"Birthday shopping!"

"No. Goodbye. Do not call back Ino, or there will be consequences."

Slam.

_Riiing!_

"DO NOT CALL ME BACK EVER. GOODBYE!!"

SLAM.

"Stupid friends. It's my birthday. Leave me alone!" Sakura proceeded to disconnect the phone, and when she was done, smiled in satisfaction and returned to her movie.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sasuke flinched and put the phone down.

"…What the _hell?"_

He scowled and stared at the long, thin box wrapped in silver paper sitting on his coffee table.

"Stupid women. They turn their cell phones off just when you want to call. They are not at work. They _scream your fucking ears off _when you try to call them. Dammit." Sasuke forked his fingers through his hair and grabbed his jacket.

He was going to have to do this the hard way.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sakura had fallen asleep snuggled in her blanket, an unwrapped Hershey kiss in her hand. When she finally woke up she realized she missed the ball in the movie and her hand was a sweet, gooey mess.

"Oh. Well, ew." She sighed. "Okay, today is still the best birthday ever. It has to be. I'm at home. I'm in my comfy bum clothes. I'm watching a cute movie. I missed my favorite part, but oh well. I have chocolate. I have a snuggly blanket. I am shut off from the world of annoyances, and I made cake yesterday just so I could eat a ton of it today all by myself and not feel the slightest bit guilty." Sakura stared at her hand, and began to lick the chocolate off.

"Okay! New movie! Hmmm…" She began to rifle through her movie stack, and decided on _Pride and Prejudice._ Mr. Darcy was just too wonderful to pass up on her birthday.

The movie had only just begun when the doorbell rang. Sakura ignored it.

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Dingdingdingdingding-dong._

She smiled when doorbell stopped, satisfied that whoever was there had left. But no. They had not left. Whoever was there started knocking, pounding the door like a maniac.

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" _Sakura jumped off the couch and stood in the breezeway, staring angrily at her front door.

"Open the door, Sakura."

"No, leave me alone! I don't even know who you _are!_ Stalker!"

"Idiot. It's me, Sasuke. Now open this door or I _will_ break it down."

"How do I know you're not an imposter?" She eyed the wood suspiciously, as if that would help.

"Maybe if you _opened the freaking door_ you would know!"

"Fine!"

Sakura threw the door open and prepared to yell at her visitor, but the look on Sasuke's face stopped her, and she closed her mouth. Then she realized how bummy she looked, and the fact that she probably had bed head from sleeping on the couch for so long, and slammed the door in his face.

"_What the hell, Sakura!?"_

"No!"

"_What!?_ No, what?! Sakura, stop being stupid and just open the damn door! Is that so hard!?"

"No! Uh, I mean…yes!! I'm not presentable! My hair isn't combed! I'm a mess! Go away, come back tomorrow!!"

"Sakura."

"…What?"

"Just open the door so I can give you this _damn present._ I've been trying to get a hold of you all day long. You turned your cell phone off. You're not at work. You scream at me when I try to call you here. You just have to open the door for two seconds so you can take your birthday present, and then you can go back to being a hermit for the day."

"….Okay, but don't look at me. Close your eyes."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Alright. My eyes are closed."

Sakura opened the door and stifled a giggle when she saw Sasuke standing there with one hand covering his eyes, and the other holding out a silver wrapped box. She took it.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura shut the door and ran all the way up the stairs to her room, determined not to be near the door when she squealed at the present Sasuke got her. After all, it was from Sasuke, who didn't get anything for anyone. Except her. Because he told her once she was nice, like his mum used to be. He liked that.

Sakura gingerly unwrapped the box and opened it, gasping at the beautiful silver chain bearing an Uchiha fan pendant. Her eyes stung with tears, and she slid the small paper out from under the necklace to read it.

_Sakura,_

_Happy Birthday. Now hurry up and let me inside. It's freaking cold outside. I even brought cake._

_Sasuke_

Sakura took the stairs two at a time and dashed to the front door, throwing it open.

"Jesus, it took you long enough. Now can I come in? My hands are cold." He wiggled his fingers in front of her face, and she grinned, happy tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Sasuke!" She hugged the Uchiha, burying her face in his jacket.

He blinked, and then wrapped his arms around her small torso, smiling a small smile in her hair.

"Your welcome, Sakura. Happy Birthday."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Yay! Happy Birthday Sakura! I know, this was a pretty cheesy, retarded one shot, but oh well. I haven't written anything for a while, so I'm rusty. ;) Review, please. And if it's any incentive to you, my birthday is in two more days! Cake for meee!! Thanks for reading!

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
